Damon Lannister
by Right-brainer
Summary: Damon is a dark and admirable Knight that's not to be crossed. Who forms a friendship with Jon Snow for their similarities. While the two of them together face battles and woman who spring into their life when a war is brewing. And finally the malicious Queen, Cersei Lannister, threatens to come between Damon who is trying to restore Westeros and stop all the wrong doing goes on.
1. Chapter 1

Within the Great Hall of Winterfell the Royal party and northern people joined together under the House of Stark by feasting. It was a lively event that everyone enjoyed and would have been a merry event if wasn't for the King being drunk and openly lusting after an overweight servant with large breasts. Or the Queen's deathly stare she was giving to her husband and let's not forget her look of disdain she gave those who tried to make conversation with her. However, within in the hall stood a broad shouldered man at 6'4 with dark intimidating green eyes and golden long hair that reached his shoulders but had half of his hair pulled back in a bun.

There he stood in the hall with his back against the wall with a stoic expression on his face. No one dared approached him but gave him nervous side glances. People whispered to one another talking about the intimidating man. He heard them all. Each and every whisper was about him and he listened intently to what they had to say about him.

'That's Damon Lannister'

"Damon Lannister? Hasn't he lived in Essos and the Free Cities for the last 5 years?"

"Aye they called him Shadow Knight."

"Why do they call him that?"

"Some say it's because he will follow you like a shadow and you'd never know till he came for you and it was too late to do anything to stop him. But I thinks it's him being too intimidating that you can't even look the man in the eye."

"How did he get those scars on his face?"

"They say it's from when he fought a mountain lion at 10 and 2. He killed the beast and he skinned that monster and walks around with the skin as a cloak."

"Didn't he take the mountain lions Cubs as his companions."

"Aye he has three of those monsters. And he brought them here! They're inside the castle! In his room! The man sleeps with them! Such a fierceness to have such creatures as pets!"

"He quite handsome if you ask me."

"You fancy him?"

"How could I not? He has the Lannister beauty and charm with his hair, eyes. Oh! Those high cheekbones! Oh and those full lips! The man makes me swoon!"

"Have you seen his hand?"

"What's wrong with hand!?"

"Nothing is wrong but just look at his right hand. It makes him even more intimidating. Gives me shivers that run up and down my spine. His skin has been inked on the back with a lion roaring it says hear me. And then on his knuckles he branded the word roar. He is a man to avoid."

"Avoid but still makes me swoon." A round of laughter was heard from the the people discussing Damon Lannister the Shadow Knight.

Smirking internally Damon slowly pushed off the wall and that did not go unnoticed by anyone within the hall. Walking towards his sister the Queen people began to move out of his way. He didn't need to say a single word one look and people got out of his way for fear. Though there was no real reason to have fear of the man. He hadn't done a single thing or even talked since he arrived here in Winterfell. But the rumors and gossip put fear in people's souls. Finally approaching his sister he took her hand and gave it a kiss out of respect.

"Sister. Lady Stark." He said in low husky voice.

"How do you do Lord Lannister. I hope the travel was well. I know you and those that come from South must not be used to this kind of weather. When I came here and married Ned I was not used to it as well." Said Lady Stark who desperate for conversation and was getting nowhere with Damon's sister. But he already knew this, that's why he was here to try to keep the peace and be a bridge between the two who wanted to be away from each other.

"Aye it's cold but it's not bad. I've had my fair share of different weathers that are hard for many people to adapt to. But this weather is not the worst. At least in summer. And I do quite alright Lady Stark...You may call Damon if you like Lord Lannister is my father after all."

"Then you may call me Catelyn." Pausing Lady Stark took her time to assess him. Taking a closer look she took in his appearance from his black black breeches and black boots. To his black black tunic with golden stitching. Truly his clothing represented the dark appearance and the dark cynical personality he had. Looking down at his hands she saw his lion tattoo and to the left hand his pointer finger had a silver ring with the words that said 'mischief ahead'. "Mischief ahead? Wherever did you get a ring like that?"

Looking down at his left hand Lady Stark believed she saw a ghost of smile but it as soon as she thought she sworn she saw the smile it was gone.

"A smith from Volantis gave it to me when I was 10 and 6. When I was first starting out in Essos trying to make a name for myself I was always getting in trouble. Always looking for a fight, a damsel or some innocent soul to save, I gave hell. I visited him all the time to repair things or make new weapons and designs, and every time he saw me he had this...excuse my language but it's the only way to describe his facial look. He had this shit eating grin on his face every time he saw me limping in to come to him. He forced me to sit down and he would clean me and my bruised aching body up. After he was done he would look me in the eye with that shit eating grin and would say, "boy! You're just filled with mischief! Your eyes just dance with it! Hell! Just your appearance says it all. So when I turned 10 and 6 he gave me this ring, took me out and got me drunk. Asked what I missed the most I said home. And the next thing I knew I woke you with a pounding head, the ring, this tattoo on my hand in tub filled to the rim with jam."

"Jam? Brother why would you be in a tub of jam?"

Sighing Damon looked at both woman who were looking at him with matching facial expression of raised eyebrows, bewilderment and a hint of amusement-or Damon like to think the were at least somewhat amused of the story.

"Sister I ask myself that question every night. Sometimes it keeps me up all night and haunts my dreams. So far I've come up with I was a young lad that couldn't hold his drink, was pranked by others or I'm just incredibly strange with some type of fetish of wanting to bathe in jam. If one of you have a theory on my odd behavior please share I'm all ears."

Cersei who tried to suppress her laughter and failed miserably looked at her brother with the first genuine smile on her face since traveling to the north.

"Baby brother. I think your just a strange person. No one in their right mind would ever come up with the idea would fill in tub with jam and decide to bathe in it."

"Ah but whoever said I was in the right mind? Hmm? Well I hope I've managed to make this feast a bit bearable for you two ladies but the outdoors appears to be calling me!"

"Where are you going Damon?"

"Sister" Damon drawled in a bored voice. "Did you not just listen to a single word I just said? I said I'm going outside."

"Yes Damon I heard." Replied the queen a bit snappish and with annoyance. "But what will you be doing outside?"

"Why doing the thing you hate that I do the most! I'll be spending my time with my pipe!"

Turning forward and walking with purpose and superiority people quickly notice him and made a path for him to get outside. Pulling out a golden pipe with golden lion and ruby eyes wrapped around the pipe. Pushing in some herbs within the pipe and lighting the match using the roof of his mouth and teeth he lit his pipe and took in a big gulp of the smoke. Holding it for a moment he noticed his brother Tyrion drunkenly walking away from a figure with shoulder length black hair. Slowing exhaling the smoke he watched the figure fighting the dummies.

He watched the mystery closely and watch how he fought. He was impressed by the young man and way he moved. Burning out his pipe Damon pocketed his pipe and slowly approached the figure.

"Good thing that dummy isn't a person eh? Or there be nothing left of him."

Startled, Jon quickly whipped around to see Damon standing there studying him.

"Sir Lannister. What are you doing out here? I did not expect to see you out here."

"Well what are you doing out here? Swinging away with your sword like there is no tomorrow? And not inside with the others and watch the king drink himself to death? Maybe you just like freezing your balls off. I don't know."

When Jon looked a bit annoyed at the last remark Damon decided to carry on.

"By that look I guess you don't enjoy freezing your balls off. Well that's good. And if you must know I was out here smoking...Now, you seem to have an upper hand on me since you clearly know my name but I don't know yours. Your name is?"

"Snow, Jon Snow."

"Oh you're one of Lord Stark's many children! Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jon and well you already know this but I might as well make an introduction. My name is Damon Lannister or better known as the Shadow Knight." Damon said the last few words sarcastically with an eye roll.

"You don't like being called the Shadow Knight?"

"It's a terrible name. They couldn't find anything better to name me?"

"I think it's a great name that inspires people and makes them fear you."

"Now you're just kissing my ass Jon." Seeing that Jon once again -and probably not the last time-looked annoyed, Damon again decided it was best to carry on the conversation, "Well since you don't like freezing your balls off come back inside the feast with me."

"I can't, Lady Stark said it would be an insult to the King."

"She's joking right? Does she know how many bastards King Robert has? Too many to count on both hands! Trust me the only thing that would be insulting the King if you allowed a Targeyn to come and feast and like its the finest thing in the world."

"But I can't go-"

"Oh Jon! Don't tell me your balls already froze off! Trust me you can! And if it makes you feel better you'll just walk in with me! And if anybody asks I take the blame and say you're with me and your my...escort! Yes there we go my escort!" See it works out perfectly!"

Seeing the Jon had no faith whatsoever with Damon. He decided wrap his arm around his shoulders and forced him with a few food kicks to back of his legs into the Great Hall with everyone else.

"Don't look at the others expect for your family everyone will be whispering not just because you are a bastard but because you are a bastard with me. People seem to love to talk about me." Damon said under his breath.

People moved out their way as soon as they walked near them. Jon was beyond grateful for this act people were doing in order to steer out of Damon's way. They were finally approaching his brother Robb, his sister Arya and his father's warden Theon. But their path was blocked by none other the king himself, Robert and the heavy barmaid with overly large breasts and who was giving looks of lust towards the men.

"Damon! What are you and Ned's son up to?"

"Well Jon here decided to stay outside and freeze his balls off. Me being me I decided to save the young damsel distress." Damon says while touching Jon long hair to empathize on him being damsel. "And now we're here inside looking for a table to sit, some food and something to drink in order for our stomachs to be filled. And maybe some stories to shared between one another. If the damsel and I have some time in the end and for some reason actually get along with one another without wanting to silt one another's throats maybe will have a blossoming friendship." Damon said in a dreamy voice of girl who talking of a love story.

King Robert laughed and told them to carry on hoping to see them for the hunt later on in the week and said he would be praying to the gods that they have a blossoming friendship as Damon put it.

Finally reaching their destination with Jon's siblings and Theon. Jon introduced Damon to everyone and he kindly shine hand hands and kissed the back of the girls hands causing Arya to look away and frown while Sansa blushed and moved to talk to some girl Jane.

Between Damon, Robb, Jon, Theon they closely bonded and became good friends. They shared stories together, mainly Damon who was forced by a persistent Arya to tell of his time in Essos and the Free Cities. They all enjoyed his stories and Sansa would listen from time to time, mainly during his heroic moments with a dreamy look on her face. This continued on through the night, till of course Arya decided to throw food at Sansa causing Sansa to scream and leave with her friend Jane. Robb has to take Arya to bed. Bran and Rickon had already left in order to sleep, and Theon had left some time during the night to visit Ros at the brothel. Leaving Jon and Damon at the table.

Deciding to leave on Jon's behalf since he could no longer take the scrutiny of Lady Stark's cold stare. They left the festivities with two skin pouches of wine. Deciding on Damon's behalf to get pissed drunk since Jon had never been drunk before. And so they drank, laughed and somehow during their time Damon convinces Jon to take a shot at his pipe which caused him choke for it was his first time. Under Damon's persistence he continued smoking till he was high and Damon took the pipe and decided to get high as well. In the end they were high and drunk filled with laughter and laughing over nothing.

They woke up the next morning. Finding themselves in godswood bathing in a large hot spring across from one another naked as the day they were born with four woman companions who were also naked as the day they were born. Both of them had one on each side of them wrapped around their bodies. Damon and Jon looked at each other with questioning looks for they did not remember a single thing as soon as they left the feast. In the end they both knew that they had a blossoming friendship of a night they would never know what truly happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**coldblue:** Thank you so much for the review! I really appreciate it. Asking questions does help me plot out my plans for the story. And here's some of the answers to your questions.

Damon doesn't get along with the twins at all, although throughout chapters you'll see them regretting what they did to him when he was younger and have a desire to bond with him. Tyrion and him are best of friends because they are despised, and his brother told him to use everything best of his ability and because of these words caused Damon to be physically, mentally, emotionally, and verbally strong. His father loves and he knows this, but knowing what he's done to other people and his mother(I won't reveal exactly what he did his mom but you'll know sooner or later) he can't really love him and not feel guilty loving him so there is always distance unless they are talking about politics. Truly hates Joffrey for being well Joffrey. Sees Myrcella and Tommen as kind and gentle souls. The King loves him because Damon reminds him in his younger day but besides their strength and Damon getting drunk and high and taking a women here and there to bed they are nothing alike.

Yes, they have battle uses but they weren't really trained. Damon mainly took them in because he is a very lonely soul and needed company. They aren't trained but because they have this bond with Damon they attack those who they see as enemy. The past well I'll just tell you a spoiler, the last straw that caused Damon to leave was on Cersei's orders Jaime took Damon out into the woods and left him there stranded hoping that he would die. He ended up having to fight the mountain lions mother because she saw him as threat to her three cubs. Damon killed the mom, dragged the body and the three cubs till he was meant with a search party. Packed his stuff before spitting at the twins feet and left.

Hmmm, maybe I haven't decided if he has met them yet, but I can tell you that he truly regrets what his father did to their family.

haha yeah he found treasure not saying which treasure(s) he found though sorry.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own this story only Damon and whatever OC character I feel like adding or not adding, who knows what the hell I'll write.

After Damon, Jon, and the four woman that they couldn't remember who their names were, they left godswood drunkenly running and hiding from those who could see them and start gossip and spread rumors about their drunken actions. When they almost got caught by Lady Stark they ran like their was no tomorrow and ran straight into Damon's bedroom quickly closing the door.

However as soon as Jon was inside the room he was pounced on by a mountain lion. And his face was licked to death causing Jon to groan in disgust and Damon to laugh in glee. After pulling the lion off of Jon and helping Jon get up, Damon introduced Jon to the three mountain lions he had.

"Alright, the smallest one is Ruby. She's a sweetheart. The one that with part of his right ear missing with the scar going across his left eye is Onyx and he's a real pain in my ass whenever we go hunting. The little shit always eats the animals that I kill. And the big brown one over there is Jasper.

The two friends were still hungover, and simply decided to sleep if off with Damon taking the bed and Jon taking the couch that was in the room. Much to Jon displeasure since Ruby decided to suffocate him by sleeping on top of him.

After get much sleep as possible they decided it was best to go down before their presence was questioned, going down to the kitchens in search of food. After stuffing their faces and Damon choking on a lemon cake causing Jon to come to the rescue by smacking him on the back so he could breath.

The duo were walking the grounds with Jon teasing Damon about almost dying from a lemon cake. Which resulted in Damon hitting Jon in the shoulder and glaring at him. The two continued on with this routine until Jon realized Damon was taking him where the rest of the noble men were fighting one another. Trying to flee from the scene did not go Jon's way. Damon and Jon wrestled one another till Jon was in a headlock and was dragged were the rest of the men were and received questioning glances from those they walked by.

Damon realizing that everyone was staring at them released Jon but wrapped his arm around his neck to keep him from sneaking away.

"What? Are we not allowed to be here?"

"You can uncle, but the bastard shouldn't be here!" Screeched Joffrey in high pitched voice.

Rolling his eyes Damon looked at the little shit. "Joffie you sound like a whiny woman. Do us all a favor and fuck off. Under my

order he can join us. And if it does matter, then he's quite the swordsman." Pointing the the decapitated dummy. "See look there's no more of the dummy left to hit all done here by Jon. I think he'll be great for me to train with, you could learn much from the bastard. I've seen you fighting and well...sweet sweet little Myrcella can fight better than you with a sword."

Whoops of laughter was heard from both Stark and Lannister men, expect the Lannister men tried to act like they were coughing but they only made it worse.

Joffrey looked outraged, his face was red his jaw and fists were clenching.

"You can't talk to me like that! I'm your prince! I'm your future king!"

With a cold gaze and a cold voice that sent shivers down everyone's back Damon replied, "oh but sweet nephew I already did talk to you like that. I've already done it and will continue on doing it. Just remember you may hold the title but you don't know how to rule. Guess who will be in charge of actually ruling the kingdom while you just look pretty? Your grandfather and I. Gods if you actually ruled Westeros you would only cause destruction and chaos. So sweet nephew I suggest you fuck off and stand by the sidelines and watch Jon and I and all the other men fight and maybe you'll learn something and then you just may not have to use that ridiculous crossbow that puts your father to shame. Now I'll say it again. Fuck. Off."

Joffery was even redder after being told off by Damon, but it wasn't because he was anger. It was because he was embarrassed. Deciding to follow Damon's command, Joffrey went off to the sidelines standing beside the rest of the Lannister men sulking to the side.

Theon and Robb were trying their best to act like nothing happened but Theon was smirking and Robb eyes were twinkling with happiness because Damon killed two birds with one stone by defending Jon claiming that Jon had a right to be here and no one went against it. And he managed Joffrey the little prick to become wounded. To Robb Damon was by far his favorite Lannister and the only one he would ever come to like.

How could he not?

Once you managed to worm past Damon's icy demeanor he very enjoyable to be around. He knew this first hand after socializing with him last night. And after hearing from everyone this morning that Damon and Jon were beyond **drunk** in godswood with **four women**. He was beyond amazed. Not only was Damon capable of getting Jon to not be depressing, but he managed to get him drunk, lose virginty and managed him to accepted amongst the rest of the men to fight with the rest of nobles. Robb was shocked that Damon could do this all within a short spans of time with his stubborn brother. Especially getting him to lay with not one but two women even though Jon would refuse such a thing for fear that the women may become pregnant and carry his bastard child.

For once Robb was happy. Happy that Jon was coming out of his shell and being accepted the way Robb always felt he should be accepted.

After watching Joffrey sulk to side and giving the Lannister men to behave or else. He turned looking at Jon was trying to study Damon and understand the reason why he a noble man, a Lannister would do such a thing like sticking up for him, a bastard.

"Jon"

"Yes?

"I know I'm very appealing to the eye and all but quit staring at me for I blush."

"Shut up."

"Then pick up your sword."

"W-What?"

"Jon, you're hurting my feelings. Did you not just here anything I said Joffrey? I said watch Jon and I fight and maybe he'll learn something. And the only way he'll do that if you pick up your damn sword."

Jon gave a bewildered look to Damon. Thinking that Damon was mad. Doesn't the man know what kind of-

"Jon you're like an open book right now. Yes I know it's apparently a crime for a bastard to cause harm to a nobleman but truth be told i don't give a shit. It's a stupid rule. So pick up your fucking sword."

Even though Damon gave Jon reassurance that he wouldn't be in trouble he still think that his new friend might be just a bit...loony.

However, pushing that aside. Jon obeyed and picked up a wooden sword and turned to face Damon. Turning to face Damon he saw his face was unreadable and he was in a fighting stance waiting for Jon to make the first move. They fought giving one to come to their own defenses blocking each other blows. Jon wass was and quick and you his strength to his advantage, but Damon was quicker. Damon was quick and saw that Jon was growing weaker trying to defend himself and hit Damon at the same time. Seeing that Jon legs began to spread apart in order to keep his stance strong gave Damon an opportunity. Damon slammed forward into Jon causing the air to leave his lungs and forced him to drop his sword. Damon then kick Jon on the back the knee causing Jon to fall on his back. Jon looked up at Damon's sword that was pointed to his neck. Looking up to Damon he saw him trying to suppress smile that was about to break through his stoic expression.

"Yield?"

"Yield"

"You're a good swordsman, a bit more practice and you'll probably beating the shit out of me like that dummy." Damon says with a chuckle as he offered Jon his hand to help pull him up. After Jon got up and dusted himself. All the men minus Joffrey and the Hound began to talk and praise Damon and Jon's similar fighting style they had. They then began to jest one another and all were having such a dandy time till Damon's _lovely_ brother Jaime came down. Everyone became quiet when Jaime And Damon faced one another looking at each other with hatred that could not be suppressed.

"Baby brother I see you're enjoying yourself."

"Well of course I am. The Starks have started to grow on me."

"Really? How so little brother? I'm curious to know."

"Well you see... they are very close with one another. Its obvious that they would do anything for each other, unlike our family. They've welcomed me into their open arms unlike our family. Hell I'm closer with any of them then our family, except Tyrion. But Tyrion doesn't count because people look at him like he's a disgrace which is the one thing you and I can agree on. That our brother isn't a disgrace or a monster."

Damon had the widest smile on his face when he looked his brother in the eye. While Jaime's face was filled with regret and shame.

"Did you need something big brother? If not then may we get back to our fighting? We were having such a wonderful time till you decided to grace us with your presence."

"Yes...I came to collect you and our nephews. Sister wants to have a lunch with the rest of the family. You know, because Cersei values family."

Letting out a bark of humorless laughter Damon looked at Jaime, "You must be joking? Cersei values family? That may be true but she does not value me or Tyrion. In fact I know so. What was is she said last time before I ran away from home? Ah yes it was 'You're not a true Lannister. And you'll never be. Your nothing. I don't not why father wants you around. You're pathetic. You should do us all a favor and leave and never come back. Life would be better if everyone thought you were dead.' Remember that Jaime? Of course you do. You're the one that payed for my expenses to go overseas! If sister values me then the Starks must not be honorable and the Lannisters must not be wealthy and the king and queen must despise each other!"

"That's enough Damon. Let's go eat! You're making a scene!"

"Tell me are we just eating together to make others think we are united. And that we are strong and love one another." Seeing as his brother didn't reply and walked away with Joffrey and Tommen in tow caused Damon to laugh even harder. "My Gods I'm right! Jon! I'll find you later after I spend some lovely time with my _lovely_ family!"

They watched Damon walk away following his family inside the castle with them still trying to process that Damon and his family truly did not get along at all.

"You sure know how to pick friends Snow. He seems a bit mad if you ask me." Said Theon.

"No one asked you Kraken." Jon sneered at Theon. "He's a good person, a bit odd but overall a good man. And probably the only Lannister that people actually like." Jon was saying as him, Robb and Theon watched Damon trail behind his brother and Cersei children as he laughed about the whole incident and having to stop multiple times to catch his breathe from laughing before carrying on with walking back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's another chapter, sadly because I have a busy schedule of being in my senior year (But I just started second semester so I have big time seniorits. So my mood and attitude is always: fuck it and I'll keep acting like this till I graduate) and playing a sport that involves practice adding up to 30 hours a week only allows me to update and come with a chapter on the weekends. I know I have no life lol.

Question: I'm too lazy right now to look this up in the books, but do they address people as ser or sir? Or if they do is their a difference or reason why they could be addressed differently. Like is lowborn that only say ser and noble birth people say sir. I'm not sure and I'm far too lazy to look into it.

Also I'm still trying to come up with a BETTER summary, because let's be honest. That so called summary I gave for this story is absolute shit. If you can come up with a better summary and are willing to share I'll take it, I'm always bad at writing summaries and coming up with introductions for essays.

 **Anyways** carrying on with the story.

When Damon managed to get ahold of himself and stopped laughing he graced his lovely family for a meal. Cersei sat in the middle of the table with Jaime on her right and Joffrey on her left. Damon sat opposite of Cersei with Tyrion sitting directly across Jaime and Myrcella and Tommen sitting across from Joffrey. Yes he was having a meal with his _lovely, caring_ family.

It was silent as they ate and Damon hoped the silence would continue through this awful meal that he was forced to sit through. He could not stand being in the same room as his two older siblings. Him faking niceness toward his sister yesterday during the feast should count as his good deed of the year.

It really should count as his deed of the year, he had suffered his entire childhood under the twins being forced to feel pain and and the rest of nice family caused him to lonely and feel neglected. His only friend for the longest time was Tyrion. His father never acted like a true father. No he knew this for sure, too cold and only wanted the best, he felt like a prized possession in his father's eyes. However, he knew his father loved him, was proud of him and would only have the faintest of a smile that he saved for him. But loving his father made him feel guilty. How could he love him? He is the reason why house of Reyne is extinct. He marched to them burnt their castle down till it was ashes and put every family member to the sword, man, woman and child were killed. He killed them all and he knew his father didn't regret it, even of the innocent women and children. He even had the corpses of the executed Reynes hung from the gates of Casterly Rock on public display, where he left them to rot for the entire summer. He couldn't forget what he did to the Martells. Gods just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine and has seen some gruesome things but killing innocents always got to him.

He killed his mother.

No he could not love his father, the things he's done could not be ignored. He could not come to love Jaime, Cersei or his father. They were too far gone into the darkness. Damon was not good nor was he bad. He was gray.

He did care for Myrcella, while he looked every bit like her mother but she was delicate and kind not cold hearted. Tommen was the same and far too young and innocent. Kevan was far too loyal to his father and would gladly do anything his father asked, even killing an innocent. The man didn't have a mind of his own. Tygett, his father's third out of fourth brother was always anger because of the fact he lived in his father's shadow and felt like he could never succeed because of this. Uncle hit the bolize on that one. Though he was angry he did have a kind streak to him during his lonely childhood. Too bad he died. And then his last uncle. Gerion his favorite relative, he was the opposite of Damon's father. He always laughed and could make anyone laugh minus Tywin, but his father did have a twitch with his lips. He was the whole reason of why Damon had a mischievous side, and Damon was thankful he managed to rub off on him otherwise he be dull and boring.

But then he disappeared. Being not able to stand by his father because of their shitty relationship caused him to go on a quest to find the ancestral sword Brightroar and any other treasures that might have survived the Doom of Valyria.

But, that crazy funny never returned, and none of Lannisters saw him leave since he boarded the ship called _Laughing Lion_. He left and never returned leaving behind his bastard daughter Joy Hill and Damon was once again to bask in his loneliness.

Damon finally came out of his thoughts when his sister cleared throat rather loudly giving Damon a pointed look, to signify she was trying to catch his attention.

"Yes Cersei?" Damon asked while stretched out the vowels in her name in a lazy fashion.

"Little brother, I see that you've become close with Ned Stark's bastard."

Keep his expression stoic he long at Cersei over the rim of his glass as he took a long sip from the cup. "Have I? Is that what the rumors are saying? Or is that just what you have seen with your own eyes?"

"Tell me. What are you up to?"

"Well I'm trying to take on the simple things in life and enjoy this meal with my family who I haven't seen in years but they brought me back because I adore them."

Cersei looked at him with a hard gaze. Annoyed that he was skirting around the questions she wanted answered. "You know that's not what I'm asking. Now tell me what are you doing with the bastard?"

"He has a name you know. His name is Jon Snow. But then again you don't care about people name whether they are bastards or nobles, as long as they have something to offer you." Looking at Cersei his walls began to crack and sadness began to ooze through. "Maybe I just wanted a friend. I've been lonely my whole entire life. You of all people should know this. I see Jon having the same problems as me. Yes, his family actually loves him but he is still lonely, feels unwanted and trying to prove himself. **Just**. **Like**. **Me**." It was silent, everyone was looking at Damon trying to understand him, but as soon as he opened up he closed himself off and gave his sister a smirk. "Tyrion I'll come find you later so don't go wandering off especially to some brothel, I don't feel like traveling too far. Since the two of us actually have important things to talk about."

Groaning, still facing the consequences of too wine resulting in him still being hungover. "Find me later Damon. I'm still trying to recover and I think after this I'll be up in my chambers trying to sleep this nightmare of a heachache off."

"Good luck with that brother, and try to lay off the wine." Damon was chuckling at the last part knowing that wasn't going to happen. Standing he kissed Myrcella and Tommen on top of the head, and clapped Tyrion on the back. He walked out of the room intending to look for some peace. Getting lost within the castle he explored the hallways. That was until he turned a corner and crashed into a sea of red. After blinking away the black spots appearing in his eyes he saw it not just any sea of red, but Sansa.

"I apologize Lady Sansa, I did not see you there. Please forgive for I appear to be lost." Damon said in a polite and soft voice while he offered her his hand in order to help her up. Sansa shyly laid her her small soft hand into his large calloused hand and was pulled up. Only to stare at Damon's intense green eyes and once she realized she was staring she suddenly looked down and blushed.

"Thank you Sir Lannister, are you alright?"

Chuckling Damon looked down at her, "Me? Well if you must know my Lady you have not damaged my head or leave any fatal wounds that will be the death of me. I think I should be asking you if you are alright? After all you're the one who fell and landed on the floor."

Blushing furiously Sansa was not able to meet his gaze head so she looked over his shoulder at a nearby tapestry, "Thank you, but I'm fine. You said you were lost? I can assist you to wherever you are trying to go. This is my home afterall."

"Ah you are kind. I would be most grateful if you could help me find the kitchens so I can get some meat for the company that's staying in my chambers?"

Smiling a bit more brightly revealed that Damon had deep dimples and Sansa was in awe that he actually had a beautiful smile and wished that he would smile more then having that blank expression that unnerved her. "That my lady would be lovely." Offering his arm Damon and Sansa made there way towards the kitchens.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright I'm sorry I didn't update last week, incredibly busy, I'm amazed I'm even updating today since it's Valentine's Day. I don't have a love life at the moment, but someone left me flowers and chocolate with a lovely note but NO NAME. So my friends and I have been celebrating one of my friends birthday today and trying to figure out my mystery man.

Thank you for all of those who have read, followed, favorited, or even HATED my writing. It all makes a difference and warms my heart. Haha

Anyways carrying on with the story

Damon was annoyed.

Jon said he was going to take the black. For he believed that was the only honorable place for bastards. He thought that he had no reason to be anywhere else since he isn't his father's true born son.

"Oh who gives a shit! For those who actually look down on you for being a bastard need to go get stuffed! And stop talking about this nonsense about going to the wall is honorable even for bastards."

"It is! Tell me Damon where else am I suppose to go? Hmm?"

"Well if it that important to ya. Then come with me! We can travel the world together like all those stories you here as boy!"

"Y-you would me...come with you?"

"You truly are an imbecile sometimes. Yes Jon Snow you can with me. Damon Lannister the rich prick."

"Rich prick? Didn't know you think so highly of yourself Damon."

"Course I do. In this world your either a rich prick or a poor smook"

Giving a hearty laugh at Damon's joke. After his laughter resolved in came his curious face. "Why? Why do this?"

"You wound me. But I'll answer if you only answer my question. It's only fair." Seeing Jon give a nod of his head allowed him to continue on. "I thought we were friends. I've never really had a friend. But I think this is what a friend does for the other. Point out when they are about to do something stupid even if the advice is unwanted. Being loyal and helping them out when one of them is need. But then again I may be wrong that does sound an awful lot like a woman who is your wife. But then again since this is between you and I, you would be the woman in this relationship with that majestic hair of yours." Damon gave a laugh and 'omf' when Jon punched in the arm. "Well I've answered your question now it's time to answer my question. Why are you really leaving for the wall. Ah-ta-ta not the bullshit but the real reason why you are leaving. We've just established that were friends."

Taking a deep breathe Jon held eye contact with Damon so he knew he wasn't lying. "Honestly...we all know that the king is here to name my father the hand. And there is no reason for me to be here when he leaves with Arya and Sansa. There's no point in me being here when he leaves because...when he's gone Lady Stark won't want me here, she'll want me kicked out. Lord Stark is the only reason why I'm here. It's already unbearable whenever she looks at me with hatred and disdain. And I can't and my siblings won't interfere if she decides to kick me out. Then won't chose their mother over their bastard brother." When Jon finished Damon began giving a slow applause, causing Jon to be pissed. "What?! You asked and that's the reason why I'm leaving!"

Giving a humorless chuckle and shake if his head Damon began talking. "Oh

Jon-Jon don't you see? Don't you see

what Lady Stark has done to you? She puts you downward like a dog that's about to kick the bucket. Why don't you know Jon? Why does anyone here in the North know what's she doing to you? Huh?"

"Just what is she doing to me Damon?"

"She cutting off your balls Jon. She's a ball cutter. She's making you feel less like a man. Like you got no place to go. Putting you down and not letting you to act out cause she grabbed you by the balls. She's got you weakened by holding the worst thing over your head. That your a bastard, which makes you think you got no place to go and nobody left for you. She's weakened every bit of strength out of you with her hateful looks and words toward you. And the worse part is you won't even admit that the reason your leaving is to have a chance to get your balls back cause you can't do that here."

"That's not true Damon. She's a good-"

"Mother? She's a tender mother? Is that what you were going to say Jon-Jon? That's she's a tender and kind mother. Only to her children or those she don't feel like is a threat to her. Don't give me this she's a good noble woman shit. I'm not fooled. I haven't been fooled since I walked foot in this castle and was introduced to her. It's an act. I've seen it before many times. Remember who my sister is. She's the best at fooling everyone. With her beauty and the grace that she has. They are the same. Maybe Lady Stark isn't as cruel and Cersei. But they are the same. There ball cutters who will put you down in order to satisfy their needs. Trust me Jon I know. I've been down this road with my sister. Felt worthless, so I fled! I got as far away as I could. And you know what I realize? That I'm not worthless. That I'm a man. Who's strong and capable of doing shit! So don't you dare go to the wall! You may flee from her, your shackle chains. But you have so much more potential than going to the wall filled with not so honorable men who are thieves and rapists just going their because they rather not die! I'm your friend. And apparently being your friend means standing up, giving you a piece of my mind. Ask what the fuck your doing and help you out. So don't go to the wall, come with me. We can say your my squire which you won't really do. Will just travel and after some time I'll knight you and can start life of your own and not have to give two shits about ever being a bastard."

After Damon's rant it was silent between the two. Only their breathing could be heard. After a while of them just standing their Jon finally spoke in order to break the silence. "Your right...your right...Damon. Everything you said was the right. Will you take me with you?"

"Jon did you not hear a single fucking thing I just said. Yes you idiot!"

Jon got on one knee and lowered his head. "Then I as Jon Snow pledge myself, my loyalty-"

"Jon get off the ground! You're embarrassing yourself. With your long and on your knees and look like a woman and if someone sees us in this position then someone may get the idea that I don't like women. Now up! Up! Enough of this. Who do I look like my father? A simple yes would of done."

"Why are we even friends?"

"Cause I don't treat you differently, I don't pity or look down on you. I see as my equal. Been in your shoes. I have a great personality. Really the list goes on need I continue?" Said Damon blunt as ever expect for the last part. That last part he said was him just being a prick.

"No Damon. Don't go on. I'm afraid if you go on your head will get far too big with your ego. Your neck won't be able support such a _large_ ego that just might fall off your shoulders. Then I'll lose my friend."


	5. Chapter 5

Yes yes I'm an asshole. Where have I been? Why has it been so long since I updated? Well life happened….Senior year. Am I having senioritis? Yes. Do you have a shit load of things to do and planning sadly yes. Also I wanted to wait for the new season to see some character development. Mainly the Melissandre because I feel like she'll end turning good. You can argue with on that but I just have a feeling. Mainly because with GOT a lot of the times will hate a character but then the gain sympathy from the audience because people understand why they do things or they do something that redeemable. Also the season 6 Episode 1 when she takes off her necklace to finally reveals her true age shows that she questions the Lord of the Light if she's questioning the so called gifts that he's given her, And I think there's thats possibility that she gonna be the one to bring Jon back to life or heal him. And if you're one of those people that say Jon is dead. I happy I don't know you in real life. 1-When they revealed the new season the opening season poster was of Jon Snow 2-His face is in the trailers 3-The books doesn't reveal if he's dead or not just that he so called brothers stabbed him...fuck you Ollie. 4-the director of GOT has a wife who is a huge fan and threatened to divorce him if he kills Jon Snow. George R.R. Martin said the same thing about Arya lol.

Anyway I'm Back, excited and i'm positive Jon is alive and I still hate Ollie. Hopefully he dies this season. And pretty sure Allister is gonna die by Jon hands at the end of the second episode. I think it will go down with Jon coming back to life, Melissandre doing some witchy thing killing the majority of the traders with the help of Davos and the other people who are on Jon's side. Then I think in episode three he'll be the title of episode three "Oathbreaker" meaning he's going to not be the Lord Commissioner to fight and leave to better things.

And I'm sorry if I ruined any plots or themes for you guys not my fault go watch it. Shit. HBO made it fucking for free and they've NEVER done it for any of the hit shows that they've made. Get your shit together and go watch it.

Everyday Damon and Jon would be outside training. They would spar and Damon would force Jon to become a better archer. Jon's archery was good but it didn't meet Damon's standards. They grew in a routine of waking up early. As in before the sun would even rise causing Jon to give Damon dirty looks because their was no reason to be up so early expect for Damon's dark amusement in seeing Jon's disgruntled face at being up so early.

Robb was hardly able to join them because he had duties that he had to do and Theon...Theon was being Theon.

Whore.

Not that Damon could say anything against Theon's activities since he too took part in doing things with lovely ladies just not as often for fear of catching something and having a child. He didn't have anything against having a bastard he'd take care of the child. But he couldn't picture himself as a father. He never had a real role model figure thanks to Tywin not being the best example and well he always figured he would end up being a shit father. But he couldn't be worse than his father of the king. Could he?

However, today was the day of the hunt and Damon decided to hunt for three reasons. Jon couldn't go because he was a bastard and well Damon didn't feel like hearing the king talk about which women he bedding and how 'great' it was to hear her crying out in pleasure. To Damon no woman would be crying out in pleasure from Robert. Damon had a theory that they woman underneath the king were actually crying out in pain because of his fat body was on top of them and is was crushing him. And to Damon his theory was pretty accurate especially now as he and Jon watched Robert get on his horse with the assistance of two guardsmen. Poor horse. Lastly, Damon did not want to put with Onyx tearing up his claimed prizes leaving nothing left to eat or show off to others. So he sadly left the trio in his room so he wouldn't give anyone a heart attack and cause problems, he didn't want to deal with anyone today.

All these social events the Damon was forced in was exhausting. After being in the Free Cities and Essos for so long and only learning how to fight and learn politic strategies was all he ever did. Being social and friendly wasn't ever in his playing cards. Being blunt and telling it like it was, was his way of style. Speaking in riddles and having fake smiles to Damon was utter horse shit.

When all the men finally left Damon decided to be generous for once by giving Jon a break from training. Jon deserved it, he trained harder than Damon did and he had to put up with Damon who could be such a nuisance at times but the training was paying off for him. The duo walked around Winterfell with their faces both cold and not a trace of emotion to find. Both of them dressed in black making the pair stand out and look like they were brothers with the dark clothing and the masks that they wore to cover their true emotions. But they still looked different with Jon's dark hair and eyes and his no beard that had to be shaved to make Joffrey feel better about himself, and Damon had the traits you'd find in any family member of the Lannisters. Blond hair, green eyes and looks that showed they were not to be messed with unless you were willing to go to war and have the slightest chances of winning.

They continued on roaming the grounds till the finally stop underneath the shade of a tree and sat down leaning against the tree. Their eyes roamed around slowly looking at everything from their setting to people bustling around Winterfell. Damon kept fidgeting even when took out his pipe and a match. His hands were shaky as he used the inside of his mouth to light the match and lift the lighted stick to his pipe. He shook the match till the flame disappeared and took the pipe to his mouth in inhaled slowly till his lungs were filled with smoke. He held it for a few seconds till he exhaled through his nose allowing the smoke out through his nostrils making him look like a dragon. His hands finally stopped shaking and he stopped shaking, he was calm and still as a statue and looked emotionless. Jon from time to time glanced at Damon waiting for him to speak till he realized that Damon wasn't going to speak, so he decided to speak and ask some questions that he desired an answer.

"When King and your sister and the rest of the men leave what will we do?"

"Don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No. Jon I don't know. Maybe will go to the wall with my brother Tyrion. May go see my father I know he desires an audience with me. It's been long since we've seen each other. He wants to make me heir. Hell, the king loves me and I know he wants me their as a drinking partner and I know it will piss my sister of. I'd enjoy that taking the piss and watching my sister suffer."

"So you have no plan?" Jon was a bit peeved that Damon didn't have a plan on what they were doing on the future. Everything was exciting, he was getting a second chance, a better offer in life than taking the black. But Damon had no clue what they were doing.

"Yes, Jon I have no plan. The truth is Jon I nor your or anyone know what's going to happen tomorrow or in the future. No matter how hard we try to make life the way we want it doesn't mean we get what we want. All we can do Jon is hold on to the reins of our horse. And try to make the best of our crazy and long journey that we'll have. Why? Because that so called journey that we'll have is called life."

Jon snorted but took his words to heart. "I never knew you could be so insightful oh wise one. You sure you're not a maester?" Jon couldn't help but gave away a hearty laugh.

Damon reached over and punched Jon in in the side of his arm. "No you shit. Here since you're so impatient will pack our bags and leave the day the king and his party decide to leave. Will flip a coin. If it lands on the king's face then we go with the king. If it doesn't then will go see my father, my extended family, I'll give you a tour and you can see first hand a Lannister actually shit gold." The end of Damon's sentence caused deep chuckles to be heard from both of them.

Damon allowed a ghost of a smile to be seen on his face till it all but disappeared. The mood between the duo was happy till they heard screaming. Both of them jumped to their feet as fast they could and ran towards the screaming. They finally abandoned tower to see a maid standing over a small lifeless body screaming for help. As they ran closer they realized it was Bran.

I never wanted to be one of those people who did a cliffhanger, I hate those people mainly because of the suspense can't stand it. But I'm a hypocrite. Sorry for the long wait but GOT needs more character development, mainly between Melisandre and Dorne. Like there's so much more they could do for Dorne but they've hardly touched it except making Oberyn a badass which they nailed. But they've kinda skipped out a lot on Dorne and Iron Islands which play key parts in the book and some important characters that they finally introduce this season.


	6. Chapter 6

Blah I can't believe I have to write this but…..I don't own GOT. I don't have the time to be that creative and write a whole new world and look up scottish history to inspire tragic events that happen in the story. Like the Red Wedding was based off of tragic Scottish history, that shit actually happened.

The only thing I own in this story is the mysterious Damon.

 **And new theory! Don't read if you think if it will spoil and you'll hate me**

I think red witch will try to bring Jon back but fails. The reason why is because the first episode when she took off her necklace is the first time she revealed her true self not her red witch self the believes in her god. So I think she loses her power to not be able to bring Jon back. Instead I think it's Bran that brings Jon back because I think Bran gets helped from the Bloodraven to show him how to use his powers to do things type of freaky deeky things. And I think those of the black brothers who betrayed Jon get killed by wildings. Hear me out, the wildings owe Jon, he saved them all and they all saw what could've happened if Jon didn't come with ships then they all would became white walkers and for the first time they've been allowed to go over the wall and be provided protection. Jon looked passed them as savages and saw them for people show are just trying to survive which I think will cause them to owe to them to kill the traders for Jon. Also if they don't kill them then they'll come the crows will come after them even though their is way more of them and they could easily kill them all with amount of men and women they have.

Winterfell was in a complete uproar. Bran had fallen and it was finally revealed that if Bran woke then he would never be able to walk again. Lady Stark refused to leave Bran's side, she hardly ate nor did she respond to anyone. She truly looked heartbroken and whenever Damon would come to visit Bran with Jon he would never look her in the eye. Not for her hatred she harbored for Jon but for not wanting to look at a women with a broken heart. It reminded him far too much of his mother and of his past. And his mother was something he didn't like to think of no matter how much he tried to forget her. But he couldn't she'd always haunt his dreams. And looking at Lady Stark right now would haunt his reality.

Lord Stark Hardly left his wife and child's side expect when he had to do lordly things and entertain the king, which wasn't often since Robb no matter how much pain he was in right now with his current position decided to step up to the plate and take over his father's role. He figured that he might as well since he knew when the King decided to leave he would whisk away his father and his two sisters and he would become the new Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North. So in difficult times he embraced his position with the help of Jon, Theon, Damon, Roddrick, and Maester Luwin. He he hardly needed guidance only reports of what was happening in the North. He groomed well to be the future Warden of the North.

If Theon wasn't helping Robb around Winterfell then he was visiting Rose. Damon and Jon would take the three remaining Starks to wolfswood to explore and to try get their minds to sway from reality. They would take the direwolves and the mountains lions with them and would sit and watch them interact with one another. Somehow, much to Damon's annoyance Onyx managed to worm its way into Sansa's heart. Out of all the lions Sansa could have taken a favoring to she had pick Onyx. Couldn't she have gone she was sweet or Jasper he wouldn't cause trouble. But no, Onyx the least tamed one and caused problems left and right. Onyx would follow Sansa everywhere and now whenever Damon called him over to him he had the nerve to disobey and not leave Sansa's side. Instead he stayed by Sansa who would praise him and give belly rubs. Damon would give cold glares to the traitor only to be told off by Sansa in the most ladylike way possible. Whenever this happened Theon, Robb and Jon would laugh at Damon and make him the butt of the jokes. And it once again was happening again this morning.

"Some knight you are. You lost your trustworthy companion to mere girl." Teased Theon.

"Aye. My little sister managed to turn the tables on the so called Shadow Knight." Jested Robb which resulting in a round of laughter from the other two men teasing Damon and received a blank stare from him.

"Laugh all you want. I may be...annoyed that Onyx now appears to follow only Sansa's commands now. But maybe that's a good thing, after all she's going to King's Landing to marry that shit. It could be...a protector of some sort. Now while you all are squabbling I shall be with my _lovely_ family spending _joyful_ time with my family. So excuse me I'll catch up with you later Jon. Robb you should go do your lord duties and Theon should do what...ever you do.'

Damon made his way up the steps and walked in past the guards into his sister and the king's chamber. He took his seat next to Tyrion and on the edge that was farthest away from Cersei, Jaime and Joffrey. As the all greeted him he gave head nods to all and didn't speak. Robert wasn't their but he knew that the King was sleeping from being drunk. Damon piled food onto his plate and ate silently hoping that their family breakfast would be over soon so he could get away from them. Then Myrcella asked Damon a questioned that was meant for him to only answer since only he had the answer.

"Uncle, can you tell me about your time in Essos and the Free Cities? No one ever tells me."

"No one ever tells because no one knows of time their, expect for me. And if they do its only little snippets and rumors so no one truly knows were I went."

"Well, tell me I want to now."

"How demanding just like your mother. Good thing you're prettier and kinder than your _sweet_ mother."

"Please uncle tell me. Tommen and I always wanted to hear."

"Alright, alright I give in. When I was 10 and 2 a few months after I found Ruby, Onyx and Jasper I took them with me and ran away." I took a stead and went on Goldroad and made my to King's Landing. In order to not be noticed I took black dye and dyed my hair black. Once I made it to King's Landing I boarded a ship as a stowaway and the shipped sailed away from Westeros going through the Narrow Sea and made my way for Lys. Do you know where Lys is?" At the shake of little the head he continued on explaining. "It's a series of southern islands, and when you first get their you are met with walls. It's protected by high walls and sellswords. When I first saw I never saw so exotic and beautiful before. I didn't have a lot of money to survive with to shelter and feed myself along with Jasper, Ruby and Onyx. So I became a sellsword."

"Why didn't you tell them your name Uncle? Surely someone would have given you hospitality if they knew you came from our house! Brother of the Queen as well." boasted Joffrey proudly.

Looking up from Myrcella made Damon realize that everyone was listening in to his conversation. All of family were looking on eagerly with curious questions and seemed to want to ask thousands upon thousands of questions. Causing him to grimace at this. Cersei and Jaime didn't deserve, they didn't have the right to hear the tale that they forced upon him because of how cruel they were. Damon surely couldn't tell Tommen and Myrcella they were too young to understand that he didn't want the words going back to their mother. After analyzing this he decided to finish it up and leave as soon as possible.

"Carrying on with the story I trained, I fought. I trained Onyx, Jasper and Ruby to kill and tamed them. I was payed for my fighting when I went to foreign lands and killed their enemies and conquered lands. And in the process I earned the nickname the Shadow Knight that they sing tales all the way here in Westeros. And now I'm back here. The end." Damon said this all hurried with a flat voice to try to make it seem less interesting of what else he was really doing. "I've told my tale and I've come to realize that I'm full. So I'm leaving. Good bye."

Cersei realized that Damon was trying to leave as fast as possible because he was hiding something that he did while away. Realizing this caused anger to sweep through her body. She could never stand Damon. Damon's whore mother tried to come in and replace their mother. The stupid woman could never hold a candle to their beautiful mother. And Damon is the spawn of the whore.

"Where do you think you're going little brother." Cersei snapped with malice dripping from her voice on the word brother.

Before anyone could reply or actions could've been taken, Robert as fat and drunk as ever tumbled in the room groaning from his head pounding. Taking the opportunity that was bestowed upon himself, Damon escaped swiftly and ever quietly back to his room.

Once he was there he was greeted by Ruby who cuddled up to him and a statue of Jasper and no sight of Onyx who seemed to still be following Sansa around. Walking up to the fireplace in his room he began moving stones aside. There was a small hole that only showed darkness within. Reaching inside with his hand he pulled out a sword that was covered in cloth.

Sitting back on his bed he removed the cloth and began cleaning and sharpening the sword. It was long and big. The pommel had a lion head made of gold, the grip was red with gold that wrapped around and spinned to the bottom. The cross guard was gold and in the center it had a circular ruby and on the end of both sides are emeralds that are circular as well. The blade was of valyrian steel and the fuller are the word 'Hear Me Roar'. This sword within Damon's hands was Brightroar, the lost Valyrian steel sword of the Lannisters. The sword he found and was his that he would keep. Damon let a ghost of smile to appear on his cold face.

Thinking to himself Damon couldn't help but let a cold humorless laugh escaped his throat. _Yes, sister I did more than fight and be a sellsword. You think I'm just some stupid man that has no reason to live, just a waste of space and life. Well sister I do have a reason to live. I made a promise to my mother's grave that I would rid Westeros of the darkness that took her life. You can never escape me sister. Swords and arrows and poison don't harm me. Nothing harms me. But I know pain. And sometimes I share that pain...with someone like you sister. Be prepared sister for hell is to come your way._


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sorry for not updating…..I have been too busy and stressed to write or deal with the real world because people, not all but people are assholes who make life difficult for us especially when it comes to things that is incredibly easy in only thing that's kept my stress down in the last three months is chocolate, movies, and watching HBO shows on Sunday and predicting things right in GOT. And 90% of my predictions so far has been right which makes me want to start a betting pole.

Thanks for listening to the bullshit stuff that I had to say and I can't believe you actually took the time to read what I just said. You just wasted 20 seconds of your life by reading that...and this as well.

 **Also If you don't like smut don't read after the last dash. I'll write more smut in up and coming chapters. And if you're going to criticize I don't understand why you are reading this. It's rated M.**

* * *

Carrying on with the story.

"Alright Jon I'm gonna flip the coin. If I flip and it lands on the dragon then we ride with the king and rest of party for a while and then we part to go to Casterly Rock where sadly I have to see my father and take care of some business. If it lands on the back of the coin of this lovely picture of Aegon the Conqueror then we blow off my father and ride to King's Landing that is in a competition with Dragonstone to see which place is shitter." Said Damon who was unsuccessful with trying to get his horse to stay still while he tried to saddle her up. Damon suspected that the horse did not like him and was continuously trying to trample Damon's feet in order to get a rise out of him.

"Why is either of those places bad. I thought King's Landing and Dragonstone was suppose to be some kind of paradise were kings and queens and royalty live." Questioned Jon who was rather confused from listening to stories by Old Nan and Sansa who always dreamed of being Queen.

Damon's lips slightly twitched upwards at Jon's ignorance. "Oh Jon, southerners have you and everyone not of the south fooled. No it's they are both shit holes and trust me you'll be disgusted when you see both sites and wonder why anyone would want to rule those places. "

"What makes them places that aren't worth seeing?"

"Dragonstone equals Stannis Baratheon who is a cold hearted man and doesn't have any human emotion. His wife is bitter and crazy, especially now that she follows some Red Priestess the religion of R'hllor, the Lord of Light. And the lot of them are loony I say, they were all convinced by that woman to burn the statues of The Seven down to the ground as some kind of offering to their Lord of Light." scoffing at their foolishness he stopped fighting with the horse seeing it hopeless that he would get anywhere with damn beast and figured he would better off with having the stable boys deal with the stubborn thing. Turning around to look Jon he continued on, "Could you imagine Jon if she came over here to the North and started to burn down all of Godswood. She would have a shit time running away from angry mobs that wanted to burn _her_ down."

"Why would Stannis follow a mad woman like that?"

"Sex. Sex Jon. Sex. Well that's my guess as least. Oh Stannis is a bitter man and the only sex he has had is one of duty sex to produce a child. Which means a few times throughout the year he spreads his wife legs, sticks it in and a few grunts later. Viola. Stannis is the king in having the most bitter sex a person ever could have. Also doesn't help that they have a loveless sex life considering Robert had to be a good o'l drunken asshole self by deflowering Selye's cousin Delena on Stannis's wedding bed when it came for the bedding time. So Stannis has a bitter sexless life, but then this beautiful Red Priestess comes in and seduces him and look what happens. He listens with his cock and burns The Seven down to the ground."

"Alright, Dragonstone is not somewhere we want to be. What's wrong with King's Landing?"

"It smells, hunger and death everywhere since the commonfolk aren't taken care of. Drunk Robert who whores his way and is a fool for a king. The kingsguard is a joke, the only ones worth being noble is Ser Arys Oakheart and Ser Barristan Selmy. People are fake only use you for wanting something and power plays. The Queen is nightmare, the lot of them only care about themselves not their people. Reckless and spending money to try to appear all pretty and see who has the prettier sword. It's a miracle if you actually come across a good swordsman there."

"Well, what you waiting for? Lets leave our fate by flipping a coin."

"Here goes nothing."

Damon flipped the golden coin up in the air. The duo watched as the coin spun up in the air till it started to come down to the ground. They watched as the coin twirl around until it lost its speed and slowed down and fell on its side revealing its dragon side.

"Well I guess are fates are sealed Jon. I get a family reunion that I have a desire to avoid."

"Maybe something good could come out of it."

"You're right maybe something good come out it." Stepping closer to Jon, he took a curl of Jon's hair. "Maybe you, my fair maiden can find some gallant knight that you can swoon for and he could convince you to runaway together married and become his queen. Oh! How romantic!" Damon squealed in his best woman voice.

Pushing Damon away from him, he scowled at Damon constantly making him the butt of the joke.

"Fuck off Lannister. If I didn't know any better with your constant need of having to refer to me as a woman. I'd say you'd wish I was a woman."

"Well, besides the feast we had the first night that was the last time I had a woman warming my bed. Maybe you're onto something here Jon. The lack of women around has more than likely cause me to become delirious. You're right, Jon I'm going to the brothel. Say your goodbyes my pretty little lady after I'm done having my fill we will ride."

"You going to a brothel is not what I met!"

"My fair maiden I'll make it quick! I promise that I'll only get sucked."

* * *

In Winter Town Damon walked past houses made out of log and stone that were filed away in neat rows till he got to the outlying parts of Winter Town. He walked swiftly pass the doors of a brothel and waited around the entrance till someone came up to him. He didn't wait long, within minutes of his arrival a dark haired woman with pale skin and brown approached him with a sultry smile.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a women."

"Well you came to the right place, plenty around here who would gladly be willing to assist you." purred the dark haired woman and makes herself even more suggestive by sticking her chest out and twirling ringlets of her hair that lays by her breasts hoping to draw his attention.

"I was referred by my brother and an acquaintance to look for a red headed woman. I heard she was good at what she does, and now I'm in need of a woman before I leave."

"Well...I'm positive you speak of Ros, she is the only redhead you'll find around here in this brothel. But, she's indisposed at the moment." Her hand began trailing up and down his arm hoping to draw his attention. "That's fine though I am at your disposal my-"

"What are you doing Bella? I heard that someone was asking for me." said a buxom woman with red hair that hang to her curvy hips.

The women took notice of Damon standing in front of Bella. She saw him standing there, broad shouldered man at 6'4 with dark intimidating green eyes that drew people in. And his golden hair pulled back in a bun with his high cheek bones. To Ros seeing him and his full lips just makes her want to jump his bones and have her dirty way with him.

Tilting her head back to make sure she was looking directly in his eyes since he wa by far taller than her. Pushing her shoulders in order to reveal more of her breasts that were out on in display by the front laces loosely being done to show a fine amount of cleavage. Reaching up to touch the top of his chest and draw patterns on the bit of skin the was on display.

"Why...hello. Did you call for me?" she whispered in a sultry voice.

"Are you the only redhead in this establishment?" asked Damon.

"Sweetie do you see any other redhead around here?" Ros giggled, knowing that her looks were exotic since it was rare to come across a redhead, even rarer to come across a redheaded whore.

"True. Well I hear you're good at what you do from my brother Tyrion. And I'm here in need in your expert services." He smirked.

Realizing that this was the youngest Lannister that she heard so much about from Tyrion. Ros slid her hand down from his chest in order to interlock her hand with his own. Giving it a gentle squeeze she gave him a charming and and began to lead him with a sway of her hips to one of the back rooms for more privacy.

"Your brother talked an awful lot about you while he here you know." Ros said as she lead him inside a room that only had a bed, a fair and small table with some wine and bread.

Walking past Ros as she closed the door he walked to the chair that sat in the corner and leaned back looking at Ros with a quirked eyebrow at the new information Damon justed received.

"Did he now? Hope he didn't butcher what's left of my good name."

Walking towards Damon her hand once again reached out to touch Damon chest, as her hand wandered downwards towards his breeches.

"No. He. Said. Only. Good. Things." Ros punctuated each word as she began to unlace the strings holding up Damon's pants.

"Who knew that a woman talking about my brother is what gets me hard." he said with a chuckle.

Giggling at Damon's words, she nodded her head to show that she agreed with what he said but she did not continue on to try and have conversation with him. Instead she was focused on her new task that was at hand. Finally freeing Damon of his pants that was restraining him. His his shaft sprang free Ros could now see she was working with an immense size of a cock. Looking back up at Damon she caught his green eyes that had a curious look to them trying to see what she would do next. Grinning broadly at him she lowered her head to sucked on the tip greedily with caused Damon to groan and Ros to smirk as lowered her head to get more of him inside her mouth.

Laying her left hand on the inside of his inner thigh she began massaging while her right hand swooped down to his balls and massage these as well which made Damon lean his head all the way back on the chair and release a sigh.

She began lowering herself till she reached the base of his shaft. Finally making it to her destination she hollowed her cheeks and hummed causing Damon to lean forward and grab on to her thick mane. Continuing on with her task she began bobbing her head up and down slowly and increased her pace with time. Up and down she went humming away and hollowing her cheeks while tongue wrapped around his shaft.

Damon was getting close to spilling his seed down the woman's throat. He could feel it coming, he was ready, and was almost there, almost-

BANG!

"Damon I've had enough waiting for you! It time to- oh gods!" cried out a very shocked Jon at the scene he just walked in on.

Ros came up from Damon's cock with a pop and looked over at Jon who stood wide eyed with a gobsmacked expression on his face. Damon let out a deep sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well what do think you would walk in on? You know what this place is and I told you that I would come her to get sucked. Do you see doing anything else Jon?" demand Damon.

Jon was beet red and the redness started at face and went all the way down below his shirt were you could not see anymore skin.

"I'll go wait outside. I have the horses and all of other things out by the building so we can leave right away since I've said all my good byes already." Jon rushed out from his mouth speaking so fast that it was hard to listen to what he was actually saying. And by the time the words processed through Damon's mind it was to late to make respond or make any witty remark before Jon walked out as fast as could and shut the door quickly.

Ros turned back around to face Damon as he began to rub his temples.

"Shall we continue on Ser?" asked Ros with raised eyebrows.

"No no...no. I'm afraid we can't continue, if we did that would be most unpleasant for me." Damon sighed as he began to shove himself back in pants and laced up his breeches.

"Why would it be unpleasant for you? You seemed to be enjoying yourself before we were interrupted. Let's start where we left off."

"I wish I could but all I can think about is Jon's horrified face. So it's not our fault it's Jon's fault because he ruined the moment for us and now I've got no more magic to get this springing up anytime soon. Jon's not something I want to fantasize about."

"Shame. I was enjoying myself. I was hoping that after I sucked you off we could have some fun." said Ros with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

Standing up he brought Ros up with him taking her hand within he kissed her knuckles for a little too long.

"I would gladly take you up on that offer, but it can't happen after those events that I just went through with my friend, who also seems impatient to get a move on which caused him to act stupidly and walk in on us even though he knows what we are doing in here."

"I guess this fair well?"

"It is."


	8. Chapter 8

I know know. No I'm not abandoning this story but I've been busy being a double major, playing a sport for college and having job.

But good news is I'm gonna try to update more often.

I'm amazed if you're still faithful and reading this story. That's serious fucking commitment you got going on. Good on you.

Here's the next chapter

Robert for once in his life since almost wiping out the whole entire family of the Targaryens was once more about to do something in life that didn't involve whores and drinking. And that one successful thing he was able to do was bully and pressure Ned into being Hand of the King and also not asking but saying that Sansa and Joffrey were to be married off so they could finally have the families be joined to together.

Poor Ned.

He has to leave his grieving wife who wouldn't leave Bran's side, Bran couldn't walk and he didn't even know if was going to end up living. Little Rickon didn't understand what was happening, he left in the dark sad, confused and alone. Robb had to deal with being Rickon's mother and father and brother to play with, take care of his mother who barely ate or slept or did anything really. He had to run the castle and the whole North but luckily he had help but not completely enough to help him.

At least Sansa was happy with Joffrey which didn't ease Ned in the slightest.

And Arya, oh she was furious with everyone expect Jon for making he go to King's Landing so she could learn how to be a proper lady. She avoided Old Nan like she was some sickness and she could hardly be found. But he wasn't worried about that at all. For when she came back she always talked about being with Jon and Damon Lannister while they ate at night. She wasn't talking to anyone in particular when the Starks all sat together to eat. To be honest Ned thought she was mainly talking to herself out loud just trying to relive what happened that day and the fact that she didn't have to wear a dress instead she got to wear birches and be dirty. Old Nan would yell at her that was wasn't behaving like a young lady and that she shouldn't be alone with men without a chaperone.

"I'm not a baby! I don't need to be followed!" Yelled Arya that night during dinner.

"You shouldn't be left around with those men!" Argued Old Nan.

"What do you mean? If you need assurance I'm with Jon! He's always watched over me! Nothing is going to happen! Besides all I do is watch Damon and Jon spar with one another and tease Jon for his hair."

"He makes fun of Jon's hair?" intervened Ned

Giggling and nodding her tiny little head rapidly made Ned smile to see that she was at least smiling since Bran's fall. "Yes he calls Jon his fair maiden, who doesn't have patience and doesn't know how to knock. Jon gets really red whenever he brings this up. "

"You should stay away from that Lannister. He's nothing but trouble." Tsked Old Nan.

"Why do you say he's trouble?"

"The maids in Winterfell talk and told me about what sacrilegious things he gets up to with _other_ women."

"Was he making fun of the maidens her as well? Did he call them his fair maiden! Like how he does with Jon?" Arya asked breathlessly wanting some entertainment out of dinner with the stiff Old Nan and her booooring sister.

"No you daft girl! What I'm trying to say that those girls that t-that Lannister! Entertains, return no more fair maiden by the time he's gotten his greedy hands on them!" ranted Old Nan.

"That's barbaric! To take a lady to your bed before marriage! To lay with another who isn't even your wife!" gasped Sansa who looked like she was about to faint from hearing of such a scandal.

"I don't think you could hardly count those ladies as _ladies_." Ned Snorted at hearing at what Ayra said. "If that was what they were up to. And you two make it sound like he's forcing himself on them, and if that was the case we would of heard of such rumors." Claimed Ayra who rolled her eyes and tried to shove as much food in her mouth so she could get away from the two of them as soon as possible.

"That's besides the point. He doesn't act like how a proper gentleman is suppose to act. And most certainly is proper when it comes to ladies!" said Old Nan as she continued to fume.

"I don't care! And it doesn't matter for me anyway! If he is so improper with l _adies_ , then I'll be perfectly fine then! Since I'm no lady!" growled Ayra.

"She's right. There _is_ nothing to worry about leaving Ayra alone with him. Especially if she isn't a lady." Sansa agreed with Arya who for once nodded along with what her sister was saying. "How could he see her as lady when all he could she her as Arya Horseface!" Giggled Sansa.

Ayra clenched her fists and held her tears at bay. Pushing her chair back till it screeched caused everything to fall dead silent now that everyone at the table seeing her realized how affected she was by Sansa's words.

Realizing how much Sansa hurt her with her words made her reach out towards her sister in order to apologize. Before anything of the sort could happen Sansa bolted from the table and ran out before anyone could use their voice to call her back to the table.

Damon was walking around all the tents that were set up with a wine skin in that kept him company as well as the fur of the lion he killed as a young boy was tucked around his shoulders. Damon was walking leisurely and humming the song _Her Little Flower_ a song that was bawdy and had Damon many times stop humming because the lyrics had his mind filled with dirty thoughts that couldn't help Damon swallow his chuckle and he couldn't help but allow the twinkle and mischief that was within eyes replace the usual cold and calculating look he inherited from his father.

He was alone tonight since he thought it would be a fun idea to make Jon wash his mountain lions, along with his direwolf. He personally thought was hilarious knowing that Jon had to wash Jasper who they recently discovered had enjoyed humping Jon's leg. And continuously giving him licks that never ceased to end.

Damon couldn't help it but he did let out a snort. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Jasper to listen and not hump Jon's leg. And when he finally did get the beast to stop and would tell him bad he couldn't help but laugh. And Jasper's dirty deeds helped give him ammunition tease Jon that even the mountain lion thought he was a girl with that long beautiful hair of his.

As he was nearing closer and closer to his tent he heard sniffling and someone trying to hold in choke sobs that sounded like whoever trying not to release out in the open also wanted so badly to release.

Not knowing what made up Damon's mind to go and investigate because he would always avoid situations the involved crying. Getting nearer to the source of crying the mystery person was finally revealed to be little Ayra. Whose eyes and cheeks were red as strawberries but had tears streaming down from her gray eyes that were holding a storm at bay.

She sat on the ground with her back leaning get tree that had many branches making it nearly impossible to her since she was so well covered. Damon squatted down to her eye level so he could reach over and wipe away the tears from her face.

"What's wrong little warrior?" whispered Damon.

"N-Nothing is wrong. I I'm fine." croaked Ayra.

"You don't seem fine. In fact you look shit crying and everything."

Ayra didn't respond in fact Damon's reply only made Ayra cry harder.

"No! No! NO! Don't cry because if you cry I'll cry. And I'm an ugly crier. Makes people cringe in fact my crying face could probably keep a White Walker away."

Ayra couldn't help but laugh at Damon trying to cheer her up.

"I'm not joking Ayra this is a very situation. If you don't stop crying then I'm crying and if you see me cry you'll be scarred for life and you won't ever be the same. I tell you you'll have nightmares for the rest of your life. So stop crying and wipe away those tears of yours."

Nodding her head to show that she was in agreement with what Damon was saying, she wipe away her tears and took a minute two to calm down. Looking up at him she couldn't help but say a small thanks but look away away in embarrassment for being caught for crying over something she was used to hearing.

Damon seeing that she was looking away couldn't help but frown and gently grab her but the chin so she looking back at him.

"Tell me little warrior why do you cry? Out here all alone? Shouldn't you be with your family? Hmm?" Questioned Damon.

"I don't want to go back right now. I got in fight with Sansa and Old Nan."

"Over what little warrior?" Damon asked calmly and decided to release her chin since she could now look directly in his gaze without the need to be forced to do so.

"You. That I shouldn't be around you and Jon alone."

"Hmm, I can see why Old Nan would want that I'm not the most...chivalrous man you'll come across. But, that can't be the only reason why you crying, I know being told what do makes you anger but I know it wouldn't cause to be brought to tears." Damon pointed out.

"No, that's not all. I said even if you weren't a gentleman it wouldn't matter because I'm no lady. Sansa for once agreed with me because I'm a horseface not a lady. She and her stupid friend Jeyne Poole always call me that and it hurts, that that's all I'm really known as Arya horseface."

"Well I certainly agree with Sansa you are no lady...but you certainly aren't no horseface. No no no, you aren't either of things at all. In fact your a warrior in the making. Let's get up I can't squat anymore my legs are fucking killing me squatting in this position. In fact let's go release Jon from being humped by Jasper. We go practice with that sword of yours. What do you call it?"

"Needle. And I don't think it's a good idea, if we get caught will get in trouble."

Damon deciding he couldn't take anymore squatting finally stood up and lifted ayra up till she was able to put her legs on the ground.

"Nonsense we won't get in trouble, if we get caught only _I_ will get in trouble will say I encouraged you and Jon's my squire he _has_ to do what I say. Come it will be fun, plus if I get caught you can watch Old Nan have a field day ripping me a knew one for not treating you how a lady should be treated. Come little warrior let's go watch Jon being ravished by Jasper. "

Ayra followed Damon along feeling better and couldn't help but feel happy with Damon's words constantly replaying her mind that she wasn't a lady or a horseface, but a warrior.


End file.
